Episode 541.d Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1! (Part 4)
Plot Rotten Tomato's power is growing stronger. He now has control over the Ministry of Magic and Bubblewarts. Nonny, Gil, and Molly decide to finish Mr. Grouper's work and find the rest of the Horcruxes to defeat the Dark Lord. But little hope remains for the Trio, and the rest of the Wizarding World, so everything they do must go as planned. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *Allergic Wolf as (Griphook) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Machu Picchu ChuChu as (Alastor 'Mad Eye' Moody) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Mrs. Mitchell as (Petunia Dursley) *Micheal as (Dudley Dursley) *Dr. Clark as (Ollivander) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Mr. Wahler as (Xenophilius Lovegood) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Limbite as (Narcissa Malfoy) *Chris as (Rufus Scrimgeour) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Polar Bear as (Wormtail) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *The Night Wizard as (Fenrir Greyback) *Sid Fishy as (Scabior) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Pablo as (Fred Weasley) *Brett as (George Weasley) *Lachlan as (Bill Weasley) *Melody as (Fleur Delacour) *Mrs. Gordon as (Molly Weasley) *Mr. Gordon as (Arthur Weasley) *Sam as (Kreacher) *Clam as (Dobby) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for some kissing, some violence, a bit of cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2010 film "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb. *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Half-Blood Prince!" This story takes place a year after the sixth story. Story Start of Part 4. (Scene: Corridor) (Nonny moves on. Hears voices ahead. Emerges into a wide open space and discovers dozens of witches and wizards sitting at a sea of small desks. Waving their wands in unison, squares of pink paper flit like kites through the air, dropping into neat stacks. Harry creeps closer, sees that they are pamphlets entitled, “Mudbloods and the Dangers They Pose to a Peaceful Pure-Blood Society.”) Red-Haired Witch Lobster: Reckon the old hag will be interrogating Mudbloods all day? Bespectacled Wizard Snail: Sh...careful. (The Gigantosaurus appears, trailing a retinue of lackeys.) Gigantosaurus: Oyster. (Nonny returns the Gigantosaurus’s nod, watches him pass from view. As his gaze shifts, he finds the Red-Haired Witch Lobster regarding him with fear. She looks quickly away, resumes her work at double-time. Nonny’s eyes shift again, regard a shining mahogany door across the way. He squints: something is imbedded within the door. He crosses the room, stops dead. Fitted into the wood is an eye. It spins weakly, then stops: the Machu Picchu ChuChu’s eye. He looks down to the brass nameplate next to the door: THE MAYOR HEAD OF THE MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRATION COMMISSION. Nonny’s jaw tightens in anger and he glances over his shoulder, sees the Red-Haired Witch Lobster watching him. She glances away quickly. Nonny reaches into an inner pocket and removes a Decoy Detonator, an odd object with little weaving legs and a rubber-bulbed horn for a body. He releases it. It scuttles down his body, across the floor and directly into the sea of desks. Nonny waits. Then... Bang! Black smoke billows into the air, pink pages fly everywhere and the Detonator gives birth to dozens of tiny replicants of itself, which race about the floor, up the legs and across the desks of the pamphleteers. The Red-Haired Witch Lobster shrieks.) (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (Others follow and Nonny slips into the Mayor’s office, closes the door. The room’s decor is sickeningly cute. Lace doilies. Dried flowers. Nonny takes out his wand.) Nonny: Accio locket. (Nothing. Nonny frowns, glances about. A leaflet bearing his face -- “Undesirable #1” -- lies upon the Mayor’s desk, along with photographs of other Order members. Two have a large pink “X” scratched on them: Mr. Grouper and the Machu Picchu ChuChu. Nonny begins to search the office, opening drawers, riffling through filing cabinets... then stops. Pulls out a file. Inside is a photograph of Molly and an accompanying data sheet: “Blood Status: MUGGLE BORN” “Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable #1.” Quickly Nonny replaces the file and searches out Gil’s. “Blood Status: PURE BLOOD... Pro-Muggle leanings.” “Whereabouts: Last seen in the company of Undesirable #1.” Nonny starts to put the file away, then pauses, looks closer. “Father: Arthur Gordon. Ministry Employee. Status: TRACKED. Strong likelihood Undesirable #1 will contact.” Nonny stares at the word “TRACKED.” Then:) Balding Wizard Crab (o.s.): All right, all right. Let’s calm down, shall we? (Nonny replaces the file, steps to the door and peers through.) (Scene: Level One) (Slowly, he eases open the door, back out and turns. The Red-Haired Witch Lobster is watching him. He puts his finger to his lips. Her eyes go wide as saucers.) Balding Wizard Crab: It probably just snuck up here from Experimental Charms. I think none of us will soon forget last month’s Poisonous Duck... (Seeing the Red-Haired Witch Lobster’s expression, the Balding Wizard Crab turns and, as before, withers at the sight of Nonny.) Balding Wizard Crab: O-Oyster. (Scene: Hallway) (Nonny gives him an appraising look, turns the corner and dashes off.) (Scene: Outside Lifts) (Nonny sprints into view just as the same muttering wizard crab trails his quill out of an empty lift.) (Scene: Lift) (Nonny races inside, hits a button and watches the grilles close. He glances at his reflection in the mirrored wall. Bares his teeth. Molly’s right. They’re awful. Just then, the grilles clang open and Gil enters, soaking wet and wild-eyed.) Gil: M-morning. Nonny: Gil, it’s me. Gil: Nonny! Blimey, I forgot what you looked like. Where’s Molly? Nonny: She went down to the courtrooms with the Mayor-- (The grilles open again and reveal... Arthur Gordon, in the company of an elderly witch lobster.) Mr. Gordon: I understand, Wakinda, but I can’t be a party to that. (Arthur stops then, seeing Nonny, and regards him with utter disdain, then turns his eyes to Gil and softens.) Mr. Gordon: Hello, Martin. Isn’t Dot in for questioning today? Try to have faith. If there’s anything Molly and I can do for you -- (Arthur pats Gil’s shoulder, stops. Pulls his dripping hand away.) Wakinda: Let me guess. It’s raining in the Cyclops’s office again? Mr. Gordon: Tell him to try an umbrella. (Arthur and Wakinda exit. As they go, Gil cranes his neck, watching with a look of longing as the grilles begin to close. Suddenly, Nonny reaches out, blocks the doors.) Nonny: Arthur! You know you’re being tracked, don’t you? (Arthur turns.) Mr. Gordon: Is that a threat, Oyster? Nonny: No, Arthur. It’s a fact. They’re watching you. (Arthur eyes Nonny with a mixture of suspicion and confusion and perhaps... recognition. Nonny removes his hand. The grilles close. Gil stares at him.) Nonny: I’ll tell you later. Let’s find Molly. (Scene: Passageway) (Nonny and Gil move down a dark torch-lit stone passageway. As they move further along, their breath becomes visible and Gil, soaked to the bones, begins to tremble.) Gil: Bloody cold down here. (Then they see. Swirling outside the courtroom doors like sentinels are tall black-hooded figures. Dementors. Just then, a man snail comes stumbling out of the courtroom in the company of a pair of Death Eaters.) Scared Man Snail: I’m half-blood, I tell you! My father was a wizard! Look him up! William Alderton! He worked here for thirty years... (As Gil watches the terrified man snail pass, Nonny grabs his arm, pulls him toward the courtroom.) (Scene: Courtroom) (A dark cathedral, possessed of a palpable chill. Dementors float eerily in the gloom. The ceiling stretches high, disappears in darkness. As Nonny and Gil enter -- unnoticed at first -- they move cautiously, taking in their surroundings. Molly comes into view, sitting with a stack of parchment behind a balustrade alongside the Mayor and the Cyclops, while a bright-silver cat -- the Mayor’s Patronus -- prowls up and down, providing warmth to them and them only. Nonny’s eyes track the cat, then drift to the Mayor herself. Suddenly he falters. Gil notices. Eyes him curiously. Whispers:) Gil: What is it? (The corners of Nonny’s eyes contract, his head slightly cocked... as if he can sense the presence of something.) Nonny: It’s here... (As Gil reacts -- deciphering Nonny’s words -- a woman’s voice comes their way:) Woman's Voice: Martin... (Gil turns. Below the balustrade, a frail woman lobster sits alone, wrists chained. Seeing Gil, her wan face brightens. Gil glances at Nonny, who nods, urging him on. Gil moves to the center of the room, taking his place behind the woman. Hesitating, he places his hands gently upon her shoulders, then glances up, sees Molly watching him.) Mayor: Dot Elizabeth Lobster? Dot: Yes. Mayor: Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Wife to Martin? (Dot looks up to Gil, her eyes glistening with fear. He smiles reassuringly. She looks away, replies:) Dot: Yes. (Nonny eyes the Mayor. She has draped the pink scarf over her chair, revealing a gold chain that extends from her neck down into the ruffled folds of her blouse. A slight humming, faint and oddly lyrical, rings in Nonny’s ears as he studies the chain. As if drawn forward by some irresistible force, he begins to drift toward the balustrade.) Mayor: A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry today, Mrs. Lobster. Is this that wand? (The Mayor displays a cherrywood wand. Dot nods.) Mayor: Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand. Dot: But I didn’t take it. I got it in Diagon Alley, at Dr. Clark’s, when I was eleven. It chose me. (The Mayor leans forward, teeth glittering as the cat slinks by and briefly illuminates her face -- and the chain at her neck trembles like a snake, something heavy swinging forward and dangling over the void. The locket. Gil stares at it dumbstruck. Molly catches her breath. Nonny, fully removed from the shadow now, stands clearly in view, the corners of his eyes narrowing once again, the hum growing louder in his ears. Slowly, he reaches into his pocket...) Mayor: No, no, I don’t think so, Mrs. Lobster. Wands only choose witches. And you are not a witch. Dot: But I am! Tell them, Martin! Tell them what I am! (Gil starts to speak, but the Mayor’s gaze has shifted, to Nonny, to the wand rising in his hand.. and pointed at her.) Mayor: What the devil are you doing, Jimmie? (As Nonny speaks, his own face ripples through Jimmie’s, the Polyjuice Potion wearing off.) Nonny: You’re lying. And one mustn’t tell lies, Mayor... Stupefy! (A flash of red light hits the Mayor and she slumps, forehead striking the balustrade. Instantly the silver cat vanishes. The Cyclops draws his wand, but Gil is too quick and takes him out with a single blast. Molly strips the locket from the Mayor’s neck and leaps down. Instantly, her breath comes in plumes as the Dementors drift forward.) Nonny: EXPETO PATRONUM! (A silver stag soars from the tip of Nonny’s wand, circling the room as it drives the Dementors back.) Molly: Relashio! (The chains encircling Dot’s wrists drop like dead snakes. As she stands, she eyes Nonny in amazement as he transforms back into himself.) Dot: You? It’s you! Martin, it’s Nonny Pirruccello! Gil: ‘Tis, isn’t it? This’ll be one to tell the kids. (Scene: Atrium) (As the trio, along with Dot, pelts into the atrium and races toward the fireplaces, Nonny bumps into the muttering wizard crab, who spins, takes a look at Nonny, blinks.) Muttering Wizard Crab: Nonny Pirruccello...? (louder) Nonny Pirruccello. (Another wizard lobster hears, looks, then repeats the same, Nonny’s name spreading like wildfire in the gloomy hush. Molly glances about nervously and as she does, begins to transform back into herself.) Molly: Nonny... they’ve seen you. We’ve got to get out of here. (Nonny nods, quickens his pace. Gil glances about, then turns, facing Dot as he continues to walk backwards.) Gil: Dot. Go home. Get the kids. I’ll... I’ll meet you there. We have to get out the country, understand? (Dot shakes her head, confused.) Gil: Dot! Do as I say! (Dot stops, a bit teary-eyed, nods dutifully. Gil frowns.) Gil: I’m sorry. It’s just -- (Dot takes him by the collar, pulls him into a deep kiss. Nonny and Molly glance back and watch as Gil transforms -- during the kiss -- back into himself.) Martin: DOT! (All eyes turn. The real Martin stands -- robeless -- outside one of the fireplaces. She looks up at Gil, now transformed, and jumps back.) Gil: Long story. Nice meeting you. (He gives her a peck, races off. He’s halfway to the fireplaces when he spies... Hauntsworth. He slows, then stops altogether, and they stare, wordless, at one another. Finally, Hauntsworth begins to open his mouth --) Gil: Piss off. (The Cyclops staggers into the atrium.) Cyclops: Seal the exits! Now! (Nonny, Gil and Molly glance at each other, break for the fireplaces. As the Cyclops fires on them, one fireplace after another seals itself. As they reach the last open grate, they pitch themselves -- as one -- onto the polished marble floor -- spells sailing over their heads -- and go sliding inside. As they fall into darkness, Nonny glances back and watches the Cyclops pitch himself into the void just before a solid block of granite drops -- like a guillotine -- sealing the fireplace and plunging the Cyclops -- and the trio -- into total darkness. A whirlwind tosses the trio as flashes of light reveal each briefly, including the Cyclops, who reaches out for Molly’s robe. The door of Grimmauld Place rushes forward, the eyes of the serpent knocker flashing, then there is a burst of purple light, a tortured scream and...) (Scene: Forest) (The world spins as Nonny lies on his back on a bed of leaves and twigs. Above, sunlight streams through a canopy of trees. Wincing, Nonny rises on his elbows, sees the locket lying in the dirt. He scrabbles up, scoops it into his fingers and grins.) Molly: Nonny, quickly, in my bag, there’s a small bottle labeled ‘Essence of Dittany.’ (Nonny turns, sees Molly, bent over Gil’s twitching body.) Molly: Quickly! (Nonny blinks, stumbles dizzily to the bag. As he reaches in, objects present themselves in furious succession.) Nonny: Accio Dittany. (A small brown bottle lands in his palm.) Molly: Unstopper it. (Molly rips open Gil’s shirt, which is soaked in blood. The flesh of his upper arm is flayed, as if someone had scooped a portion away.) Nonny: Molly. His arm -- Molly: Just do it! (Nonny does so, hands her the bottle. She sprinkles three drops onto Gil’s bleeding wound. Greenish smoke billows.) Nonny: What happened? I thought we were going back to Grimmauld Place. Molly: We were. We were there. But the Cyclops had hold of me. I knew we couldn’t stay once he’d seen, so when he let go I brought us here. Gil got Splinched. I’m... sorry. Nonny: Don’t be stupid. (The smoke sifts, clears. Gil’s wound no longer bleeds.) Molly: It’s all I feel safe doing. (Molly rises, takes out her wand and begins to walk in a wide circle, muttering.) Molly: Salvio Hexia... Protego Totalum... Nonny: What’re you doing? Molly: Protective enchantments. I don’t fancy another visit like we had on George Abbott Way, do you? Especially with Gil like this. You can get going on the tent... Nonny: Tent? Where am I supposed to find -- (He stops, glances down at her bag, then back to Molly.) Molly: Repello Muggletum... Muffliato... (The tent glows from within under a starlit sky.) (Scene: Tent) (Molly pours tea from a kettle into cups.) Molly: How’re the mushrooms? Seem to be the only edible things growing round here. (Nonny grimaces as he chews. “Edible” is clearly debatable.) Nonny: They’re great. Molly: Make sure to leave some for Gil. Nonny: (under his breath) No problem. (Nonny sets his plate aside, plucks up the locket, dangles it in the firelight. Glances at Gil.) Nonny: How bad is he? Molly: He’ll be alright in a few days. Hopefully. If we could take him to Bubblewarts, to Madam Pomfrey -- (Nonny’s glance stops her, confirming what she knows.) Molly: So where do we go next? Nonny: Mr. Grouper had a theory. He felt that the Horcruxes would not be made out of random objects. And he felt they wouldn’t be hidden randomly either. We know of three so far. The ring, which according to Mr. Grouper belonged to the Color Monster’s grandfather. The diary, which belonged to the Color Monster himself. And this, which -- again, according to Mr. Grouper -- belonged to his mother. (Molly eyes the locket as it glimmers in the firelight.) Molly: It scares me a bit, that, thinking it’s a piece of Rot-- Gil: No, don’t! Don’t say it! (Nonny and Molly turn, see Gil stirring.) Gil: It’s taboo -- You-Know-Who’s name. That’s how they track people now. It’s how they found us in the cafe that night. Nonny: How d’you know? Gil: I overheard a bloke from the Enforcement office talking about it at the Ministry. Blimey, what’s that smell? Molly: (no longer confident) Dinner? Gil: Not bloody likely. Smells like something Oona would cook. Molly: Tea? (Gil nods. Grimacing, he pushes himself up, notices he’s wearing a sling of Molly’s fashioning. He looks from it to her as she tends the tea, a flicker of remorse playing over his face for his “dinner” remarks.) Gil: Is that it? (Nonny nods, hands him the locket. Gil turns it over in his hand. Frowns. Looks at Nonny, who nods.) Nonny: I know. I felt it too. (off Molly’s look) It’s... it’s like it’s ticking or something, like it has a tiny metal heart, like it’s -- Gil: ... alive. (Nonny nods. Molly eyes it coldly.) Molly: I hate it. It’s like he’s here with us. Nonny: That’s why we’re going to kill it. (Scene: Forest) (Gil leans against a tree, looking pale. Molly nods to Nonny. He raises his wand.) Nonny: Dissendium! (The locket spins swiftly in place, but remains whole.) Molly: Incendio! (Flames engulf the locket and its metal flesh turns scarlet, but then the flames die.) Nonny: Expulso! (The tree stump explodes, but the locket remains unmarked.) Molly: Confringo! (The ground beneath the stump craters, but the locket remains untouched. Molly lowers her wand, but Nonny continues on, firing a succession of spells, looking almost possessed. Molly studies him oddly until, finally, he stops. All goes silent except for the leaves shifting in wind above. Then, slowly, another sound comes clear... a ticking. Coming from the locket.) Gil: It’s angry. (Molly shivers. Nonny steps forward, kneels down and takes the locket by its chain. It ticks. He slings it over his neck. Rises.) Molly: What’re you doing? Nonny: We have to keep it safe until we can figure out how to destroy it. Molly: I can put it in my bag -- Nonny: No. Gil: Seems strange, mate. Mr. Grouper sends you off to find a load of Horcruxes, but doesn’t bother to tell you how to destroy them. Doesn’t that bother you? (Nonny studies the locket, whose ticking has slowed, then walks off. Molly eyes Gil, who returns her glance, then pushes away from the tree and walks off slowly in the opposite direction.) (Scene: Tent) (Gil lies on his coat, fiddling with the radio. Voices surface in the static briefly, then fade.) (Scene: Encampment) (Nonny turns the mirror shard over in his fingers, then eyes Molly collecting flowers in the distance. She looks beautiful. Seeing him, she smiles, waves, moves on. The radio spits static and he tilts the mirror so he can see Gil. He looks annoyed, but holds his tongue and slips the mirror in his pocket. Noticing the locket, he slips it from his shirt, studies the fissures in the locket’s metal skin. Suddenly he winces. The locket spills from his palm, dances upon the chain. The skin encircling his scar constricts.) Rotten Tomato (v.o.): Tell me, Sgt. Pickle. Tell me where it is... (Scene: Back Room) (An old man lobster with pure-white hair and a bushy beard cowers in a dark corner.) Old Man Lobster: I told you! I no longer have it! It was stolen from me! Many years ago! Rotten Tomato: You wouldn’t be lying to me, would you, Sgt. Pickle? Because, I must tell you... that will only make it worse for you... (Scene: Dark Corridor) (As a bony hand -- Rotten Tomato’s -- extends a wand, Sgt. Pickle reacts with fear and we rush in, drifting through his dilating pupil into a hall of shadows. A younger Sgt. Pickle hurries toward a distant room, a lantern bobbing in his hand.) Sgt. Pickle (v.o.): I speak the truth! I remember like it was yesterday... (Scene: Workshop) (Sgt. Pickle bursts inside, lantern swaying. Wood shavings litter the floor. On the window ledge, perched like a giant bird, a young man shrimp with golden hair grins devilishly, then raises his wand.) (Scene: Back Room) (Sgt. Pickle’s face stricken with terror, as Rotten Tomato’s want tip blazes with light.) Rotten Tomato: Who was he? The thief? Sgt. Pickle: Just a boy! Not of the village. It was he who took it. I never saw it again. I swear on my life. Rotten Tomato: I believe you... (A burst of green light engulfs the room.) (Scene: Tent) (Nonny’s eyes flutter open. He sees Molly, beautiful in the amber dusk, standing a bit away, studying him.) Molly: I thought it had stopped. (Nonny looks at her, shakes his head.) Molly: You can’t let him in, Nonny. Mr. Grouper himself said it. You have to close your mind. It’s too dangerous -- Nonny: It’s not a candle I can blow out, Molly. It always burns, even if it’s just a flicker. Can you understand that? (Nonny eyes her, then looks away. She frowns, concerned by this, then:) Molly: Tell me. What you saw. Nonny: He’s found him. Rot-- (He stops, glancing back toward the tent, toward Gil.) Nonny: You-Know-Who. He’s found Sgt. Pickle -- Molly: The wandmaker? Nonny: Yes. How’d you know? Molly: Gordon got his wand from Gregorovitch. Most Durmstrang students did at one time. What’s he got to do with You-Know-Who? Nonny: You-Know-Who wants something Sgt. Pickle once had -- dunno what. But he’s desperate to have it. It’s as if his life depends on it. (Molly studies Nonny. The radio squawks from inside the tent. Nonny’s eyes flare; he starts to speak --) Molly: Don’t -- It... comforts him. Nonny: Well it sets my teeth on edge. What’s he expecting to hear? Good news? Molly: I think he just hopes he doesn’t hear bad news. It gets him through the day. Nonny: And what gets you through the day? Molly: We’ve all made sacrifices, Nonny. (Nonny eyes her expressionlessly, nods toward the tent.) Nonny: How long before he can travel? Molly: I don’t know. It takes time. I’m doing all I can. Nonny: You’re not doing enough. (Molly studies Nonny’s angry profile. Then:) Molly: Take it off. (Nonny turns, sees Molly studying him closely. She points toward his throat, toward the locket.) Molly: Take it off. Now. (Nonny slips the locket off... reacts.) Molly: Better? Nonny: Loads. (Molly takes the locket, cradles it in her fingers.) Molly: It’s cold. Even though it’s been lying against your skin for days. (Molly sees Nonny studying the locket, troubled.) Molly: We’ll take turns. Okay? (Molly slips it over her neck. She frowns briefly, sensing its presence, then looks up at Nonny. He studies her, then nods. Gil sleeps beside the crackling radio. Nonny lies a few feet away, awake. Molly huddles outside in the frigid darkness, trembling. Her eyes rake the trees. Deep within, there is, for the briefest of instances... movement. Or so it seems. She squints. Sees nothing. Returns her chin to her chest. As she does, something carries on the air... laughter. The cackle of... boys? Or so it seems. Her chin rises. She looks again into the trees. Nonny reaches out, starts to turn the radio off when:) Radio (v.o.): Mr. Grumpfish, newly appointed Headmaster of Bubblewarts... (As the signal fades, Nonny rolls onto his side and twists the dial. Behind him, we see Molly’s shadow rise, move away from the tent.) (Scene: Encampment) (Molly moves toward the trees.) (Scene: Tent) (As the radio resists him, fading in and out, Nonny grabs his rucksack, pulls out the wrinkled Marauder's Map.) Radio (v.o.): ... bears little resemblance to the school under Mr. Grouper’s leadership. Mr. Grumpfish’s curriculum is severe, reflecting the wishes of the Dark Lord and infractions are dealt with harshly by the two Death Eaters on the staff... (Nonny peers at the map before him and -- sure enough -- discovers Mr. Grumpfish’s name drifting about Mr. Grouper’s office.) (Scene: Trees) (Molly moves deeper into the trees, then stops. Shadows splinter amid the towering trunks and voices come clearer. Standing utterly still, Molly watches as a gang of Snatchers make their way in her direction. They look unwashed and feral, as if they’ve been in the wild for some time. As they pass, within feet of her, but unable to see her, only Molly’s eyes track their passage. As before Sid Fishy leads the way, the Night Wizard at his side. Abruptly, Sid Fishy stops, eyes narrowing.) Sid Fishy: What’s that? That... smell? (The others glance about dumbly. Sid Fishy retraces his steps until he stands directly in front of Molly, his eyes looking right through her. He leans forward ever-so- slightly, only inches from her neck, nostrils flaring. The locket ticks, trembling upon Molly’s breastbone. Then, slowly, Sid Fishy pulls back, eyes probing the darkness, before withdrawing, leading the others away. The last pair drag what appear to be bodies. As they vanish within the trees, Molly finally swallows.) Nonny (o.s.): Snatchers. (She spins, finds Nonny standing a few feet off.) Nonny: Good to know your enchantments work. Molly: He could smell it. My perfume. (Scene: Tent) (Gil pushes past the tent flap, peers into the darkness. In the distance, he sees Nonny and Molly. Standing close.) (Scene: Trees) (Molly hugs herself. Shivers.) Nonny: We have to leave. We’re not safe here. Molly: I told you. Gil’s not strong enough to Apparate. Nonny: Then we’ll go by foot. End of Part 4. Recap Nonny eventually finds his way to the Mayor's office but doesn't find the locket so he makes his way to the courtroom alongside Gil. They reunite with Molly and stun the Mayor to take the locket and attempt to leave the Ministry. However, their Polyjuice Potion begins to wear off and during the battle to Floo away, the Cyclops catches them as they reach Grimmauld Place. Since they cannot safely stay at Grimmauld Place now the Cyclops is a secret-keeper, Molly apparates them to a forest. Gil gets splinched in the process, meaning the group can't apparate until he has recovered. They attempt to destroy the locket but their magic proves useless on it so they take turns wearing it despite its negative effects on their morale. While wearing it, Nonny sees a vision of Rotten Tomato interrogating and killing Sgt. Pickle the wand-maker and going off in search of a mysterious wizard said to have robbed his shop many years ago. Category:Stories